


the year of macdennis

by bpddennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, mac and dennis are in fucking love, mentioned depression, mentioned eating disorder, post s12 and dennis isn't in north dakota lmao, season 13 goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpddennis/pseuds/bpddennis
Summary: new years day to christmas with an abundance of mac and dennis being gross in love. [season 13 wishlist]





	the year of macdennis

**Author's Note:**

> season 13 if i had it my way. dennis has big feelings here, so jot that down.

january:

it's new year's day and mac wakes up to a hungover dennis in his bed. mac can't really recall what happened but whatever happened must have been good enough to make dennis stay the night. mac spots red and purple and blue bruises decorating dennis' pale neck. dennis' curls are humorously sticking out in multiple directions; the finest bed head.  
mac spends january complaining in dennis' car that it's always too cold, that he needs to fix his heater or something. dennis spends the month shutting mac up with kisses to warm him up. they're always rough and mean and then soft and chaste and they indeed heat mac up enough to shut up about the car heater.

"philly is too cold. let's move." mac mumbles one night into dennis' back.  
"you dumbass. where are we gonna go?" dennis retorts, irritated. 

mac snuggles deeper into the mattress against dennis. “mm, somewhere sunny. where we can lay out all day and not worry about shitty heaters and snow.” 

dennis smiles to himself. he knows damn well he and mac will be in philly until they rot. but the idea of an alternate universe where him and mac can be rich assholes and be dirty in hotel rooms in florida, or maybe cali, is a beautiful idea itself. dennis turns around to face mac.

“if we lived somewhere hot, we wouldn’t have to share the same bed for warmth anymore, too!” dennis knows he’s just teasing mac, but mac’s face still shows irritation and lets dennis know mac is offended anyways. 

“hey, you’re the one in my bed,” mac sneers back playfully. 

“well, my name is on the lease, so technically this is all mine.” dennis curls into mac, letting his eyes fall shut.

“what about me?” mac asks quietly. 

“yeah, you’re mine too. now go to bed and stop talking to me.”

 

february:

dennis and mac spend february hyping up their presents for one another for valentine’s day. 

“my present is going to kill your present in a war. and then bring it back to life and kill it again!” mac exclaims at paddy’s one night. dennis grins over his beer. 

“yeah, buddy?” he snorts, and mac refuses that he’s drunk, but he probably is. 

sure enough, valentine’s day comes and mac’s present is more than dennis expected. it’s a fucking range rover. the same one the gang blew up. where mac was hiding a fucking vehicle is beyond dennis. dennis wants to collapse to the ground because now he has to give mac his shittier present. 

apparently, dennis thinks a promise ring for mac is shittier than an old car. (”no, no, mac, it’s not an engagement ring. fuck that marriage bullshit. it’s one of those - you know, relationship rings. when people are gross and committed and stuff.” “a promise ring?” “whatever, man.”)

 

march: 

snow melts and it rains a lot and mac and dennis spend a lot of time inside on the couch watching lame movies on repeat. it’s a lazy month. mac finds himself playing with his valentine’s present on his ring finger more than he’d like to admit. 

one night, it’s pouring, and mac and dennis ditched the gang at the bar to watch action movies at their apartment. 

dennis is sprawled over mac, his cheeks squished on mac’s chest. 

“sometimes i think i could just, die like this.” dennis murmurs.

“you would die lookin’ like a piece of shit on top of me? with no foundation or hair gel? in sweats? that sounds like an awful way to die.”

“you’re a dick, mac.” dennis replies flatly. “here i am, trying to be a romantic, and you’ve shut that down apparently.” mac scoffs and rolls his eyes and then looks down at the cranky dennis on top of him. 

“i’m kidding, den. you can die anyway you want.”

“that doesn’t sound good either.”

“we’ll you’re too hard to please then.” mac huffs out, directing his attention back to the tv.

dennis is silent for a moment and lifts his head up to look up at mac. 

“what?” mac raises an eyebrow at him. 

dennis just smiles. dennis is content. it’s raining and the sky is dark and the tv is illuminating their faces. 

“nothing. and these are your horrid sweatpants by the way.” dennis notes as he lays his head back onto mac’s chest. mac wants to call dennis horrid for even wearing them, but continues to mindlessly stroke dennis’ hair instead.

 

april:

april triggers dennis’ seasonal depression. dennis didn’t think that was a thing, but mac insisted on looking it up. no, mac insisted on spending several hours trying to find a reason to explain why dennis hated getting out of bed, hell even his room, when the clouds were out, when it poured all day. 

april is battle after god damn battle. prying and dragging dennis out of the dark room, bribing him to come to work with him. dennis doesn’t seem to want to do anything. mac has gotten to a point where he’ll cheer if dennis so much as leans on his shoulder when they watch tv. 

mac makes dennis start taking his medicine again. dennis insists he doesn’t need it. mac nearly slams it in front of dennis on the kitchen table one morning. 

“what’s that?” dennis mumbles, mindlessly playing with a loose string on his flannel.

“your medicine, and you’re taking it. you’re depressed as shit, den.”

“no, i’m not.”

mac crosses his arms. “babe, you have barely seen the gang all month. you live in your bed. you don’t eat anymore, and you were doing fine a couple weeks ago. so please take the medicine.” mac tries to plead, tries to be as nice as possible so maybe dennis will comply faster.

dennis glares at the bottle in front of him. “they make me tired.”

“you’re tired anyways. take the medicine, and we can do whatever you want the rest of the night.” mac goes to the sink to fill a cup of water for dennis. 

dennis swallows two of the pills dry before mac can give him the water.

“dennis! god damn it.” mac runs a hand through his hair. “fine, whatever. come watch a movie with me then, asshole.”

mac notes a corner of dennis’ mouth peek up. it’s hardly anything, hell maybe it’s just a twitch. but it’s more than mac’s seen in awhile.

later that night, dennis and mac play mario kart like kids and mac gets dennis to chew on pretzels and he sees dennis grin like a fucking idiot and it stops raining for the first time in eight days. dennis brushes his teeth next to mac and makes dumb faces in the mirror at him. mac wonders if they’re 18 again.

 

may:

the sun’s out most of the time and dennis and mac have nothing on their minds except beer and each other. the gang spends time in the sun, still with their shenanigans. the gang scams a zoo, they steal an inflatable pool from a store, they drink beer outside and inside paddy’s and enjoy the weather, even when they’re all screaming at each other. 

dennis brings home flowers one day for mac. 

“what’re those for?” mac questions from the couch. dennis walks over with a grin plastered to his face. he holds out the bouquet. 

“they’re for you, jerkoff, who else?” dennis quips. 

mac’s face lights up and kisses dennis, who immediately drops the bouquet on the couch to wrap his arms around mac’s neck. 

mac doesn’t question when dennis breaks out of a romantic shell. he just accepts it and thanks the month of may for being so damn lovely.

“hey, don’t drop my flowers,” mac whines against dennis’ mouth. 

“i stole ‘em anyways.” dennis shrugs, still beaming at mac.

mac smiles. “of fucking course you did.”

 

june:

lazy sunday mornings sleeping in occupy the month of june. 

mac and dennis also celebrate being together for a half a year.

“half a year is stupid.” dennis persists, leaning against the counter one night. “what does that even prove? besides. haven’t we really been together since we were like 20, or some shit?”

it’s endearing to put it like that, but mac still wants an excuse to celebrate. 

“fine, asshole, it’s been six months since you tore down the annoying shell around you and finally admitted you have feelings. so we’re gonna god damn celebrate!” mac cheers, attempting to peel away the wrapping of a champagne bottle. dennis ends up finishing it for him, growing irritated. 

mac worships dennis’ body with his mouth near midnight. mac sighs into dennis’ mouth. dennis grips onto mac’s shoulders while he comes inside him. dennis’ cheeks are red and sinful, as they’ve always been. his head falls back on the pillow and he stares lustfully at mac above him. mac crawls beside him after a moment and feels exhaustion take over. he feels dennis tracing his side with his index finger. 

“hey. thanks for dealing with me, for you know, six months or whatever.” dennis murmurs. 

mac’s eyes flutter open. “nothin’ to deal with. usually.” 

dennis is an art sculpture under the moonlight coming through the window. he looks down for a moment to say the three words that still feel like acid pouring down on him when he admits them. mac has to always listen really hard so not to miss it.

“i love you, more, den,” mac replies, shutting his eyes and allowing sleep, and dennis, to take over. 

 

july:

it’s too hot to do anything. it’s too hot to have sex, to make-out, to cuddle while watching too many movies. mac notes how much dennis walks around topless now, however, and always smirks to himself, like he’s a fucking teenager. 

dennis and mac take cold showers to beat the heat. mac comes home with childish popsicles for the two of them sometimes. dennis rolls his eyes but always takes one. 

“purple’s the best flavor, man.” dennis admires the popsicle before licking down the side again.

“you’re dumb as shit. purple tastes like cough medicine.” mac scoffs.

“what the hell? you’re eating orange. orange is horrendous.” dennis furrows his brows in disgust at mac, who has melted orange juice from his popsicle dripping down his fist. 

“hey, uh, what color do you think purple and orange make?” mac asks, waggling an eyebrow at dennis. dennis stares blankly back at mac, annoyance obvious on his face.

“an impossible color that’s too hot and sweaty to make in this god damn apartment.” dennis quickly replies, finishing the last of his popsicle, lips stained nearly red. mac shakes his head. it really is too hot to figure out if purple and orange are compatible, though, he thinks, as he admires dennis’ naked torso. 

 

august:

the gang goes to a really shitty lake they find on a humid august day. dennis and mac spend the day feeling like young kids. they lay out and mac has to remind dennis that even gods wear sunscreen. dennis laughs when frank pretends to be a shark and apparently bites charlie’s foot in the lake. charlie doesn’t understand that sharks don’t live in lakes, but it’s fine. 

mac and dennis fight over a pair of sunglasses, not remembering whose they are; they seem to share everything nowadays. 

dennis leaves with a nasty sunburn that mac makes sure to scold him for. dennis demands sex anyways and whines when the sheets rub at his raw skin. mac wonders how and why he puts up with dennis. but when dennis falls asleep with his mouth hanging open, his hair all kinds of messy, and an arm draped over mac, well, there’s his answer.

 

september:

philly weather is slowly becoming more like autumn. dennis and mac attempt baking. dennis gets angry and breaks a whisk at one point. eventually, the two have managed to get a cake in the oven. mac kisses dennis against the counter while the oven besides them heats up. they end up burning the god damn cake and mac doesn’t even know what else he expected out of them. 

dennis is later staring out one of their windows and watches a leaf fall slowly to the ground. “hey mac?” he calls.

mac appears in the kitchen a moment later.

“yeah?”

“you’d marry me, yeah?” dennis asks the window.

mac’s mouth falls open slightly. “uh...well, yeah. yeah i would.”

“mm, okay. good.” dennis nods. “‘cause i want you to, i think.”

mac walks over to dennis by the window. “where’s this coming from?”

dennis shrugs, still admiring the leaves caressing the ground. “feels right.”

“okay.” mac nods slowly, hands shoved in his pockets. “where’s my ring, then?” he smiles slyly at dennis who eventually turns to meet him.

“hey, i didn’t say i was proposing. i just gave you the idea.” dennis is such a smartass, such a pain, such a complex and ridiculous piece of shit sometimes. mac wouldn’t really ask for anybody else.

“fine. but just so you know, i would.”

“i would too.” dennis sighs.

 

october:

mac and dennis go as grooms for halloween, or so the gang thinks. it’s a big prank, showing up at the bar, pretending to be in costumes, fully prepared to reveal their marriage right there in front of the whole gang. 

dee makes fun of their costumes and dennis raises an eyebrow at her.

“dee, you bitch, these aren’t costumes. you see, mac and i have decided to completely rub it in all of your single, lonely, pathetic faces, and tie the knot.” he raises his left hand to show off a simple gold band. dee definitely gags for too long. mac beams at his own, matching gold band. he and dennis celebrate with beer, clad in their tuxedos, side by side on the bar stools. dennis ignores dee every time he and mac exchange a loving glance, or every time mac places a hand on dennis’ thigh just because he can.

they just fucking can. they can do whatever they want.

and dennis has always had this idea that maybe one day mac would grow tired of him and leave. and maybe he still can do that, but the burning sensation around his left ring finger argues against those fears. dennis thinks that he was born to be loved and adored by mac. he was placed on this planet to be mac’s. and that doesn’t scare him anymore.

 

november:

dennis ends up crying on thanksgiving and mac has no fucking clue what to do, what to say, what even triggered this. 

mac finds dennis curled in their bed after dinner with the gang.

“baby, what’re you doing? why’re you crying?” mac asks, sitting on the edge of the bed next to dennis.

“i’m not used to actually giving a fucking shit about this holiday.” dennis spits back. mac doesn’t know what that means, so that’s what he says.

“i’m saying that - that this stupid holiday is all about caring about people and shit and i never understood what that felt like until- well god damn it, this year. ‘cause you - just- just you, mac. and it’s a lot of shit, you know? this is an exhausting holiday.” he sighs. he’s stopped crying now and mac is relieved. 

“you’re the best thing in my life, den. regardless if it’s thanksgving or not.” 

dennis pauses and manages maybe a forced smile. he sits up. he takes mac’s face in his hands and kisses him cautiously, like the world might break if he’s not gentle enough. 

 

december:

the gang celebrates christmas and dennis likes to believe he isn’t as much of an asshole as he’s been the past few christmases. mac places mistletoe around obnoxiously, but dennis always rolls his eyes and collides into mac, attaching their lips together happily. 

dennis is driving them home from the bar and mac is complaining about the damn heater again. dennis promises to warm him up when they get home. dennis flips mac off for putting a mistletoe in the god damn car. (”how the fuck can i kiss you when i’m driving?” “that’s the point! it’s badass!” “you’re ridiculous.” “you’re just not a badass.” “whatever.”)

mac gets dennis a cheesy ornament for their tree, that sparkles in red and green letters: “mac + dennis, christmas 2018″. dennis hangs it up right away even if they’ll end up taking the tree down the next day.

mac and dennis crawl into bed after an exhausting christmas. 

“your feet are too cold.” mac complains. dennis then continues to place his feet up and down mac’s legs. 

“enough, douchebag.” mac snaps, spazzing his legs away from dennis’ feet. 

“it’s christmas! where is your spirit, mac macdonald?” dennis inquires, acting appalled. mac rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around dennis’ waist, pulling him in closer, and dennis’ stops trying to annoyingly press his feet all over mac. 

“christmas is technically over now, it’s like, 2 in the morning.” mac retorts. “and i forgot to tell you about your final present, you just reminded me. but fuck my name, right? i got it changed.”

“you what?” 

“changed it. mac reynolds. just feels better.”

“yeah, not as dumb.”

“shut up.”

“huh. mac reynolds. that’s hot.”

“g’night, merry christmas, dennis.”

“it’s not christmas anymore, remember?”

“god damnit.”


End file.
